


A Good Kind of New

by wunderxfunk



Series: Ink [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderxfunk/pseuds/wunderxfunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tattoo artist!Kurt and florist!Blaine after their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Kind of New

“I don’t usually do th—“ Blaine is interrupted by warm lips pressing against his. They’re standing in the hallway outside of Kurt’s apartment, only an hour after their first date, which had gone just as extraordinarily well as Blaine had hoped when he’d rushed home after work to change (and then change again, because, well… it’s been _forever_ since he’s been on a date.)

Apparently, his lack of recent experience hasn’t had a negative impact, because Kurt’s hands are on Blaine’s lower back and tugging him closer.

Kurt somehow tastes like vanilla and peppermint, and Blaine wonders if every new detail he learns about this man is going to be equally exhilarating.

Blaine encircles Kurt’s forearms in his fingers—he imagines he can feel the pattern of the tattoos on them. During dinner, with Kurt’s sleeves pulled up, Blaine realized there are more than just the swirls he’d seen from a distance. Fixed in the tapestry of cool colors are crescents and wispy clouds and musical staves, snippets of  _more_ song lyrics in smaller font, all winding a blended, graceful trail across Kurt’s pale skin. The effect is nothing short of beautiful, and when he’d asked, Kurt had explained that he’d designed it himself and asked a friend to do the artwork. Blaine could only gape.

Kurt breaks the kiss first, and leans back. In the light, his eyes are almost silver, and are staring wide at Blaine. “I’m going too fast, aren’t I?”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Blaine says, with a quick shake of his head. He watches a gentle smile bloom across Kurt’s lips.

“How about we go inside and have some coffee? Cool down a bit.”

“Wouldn’t that warm us up?” Blaine points out, letting his hands drift subtly lower, to Kurt’s wrists.

“I guess we can warm up, then,” Kurt says, his smile now a glinting arc in the dim hallway light. He reaches behind him to open the door.

Inside, Blaine leans against the counter while Kurt gets to work pulling mugs out from the cupboards. There is a pile of sketches on the table. Blaine cranes his neck to study them, and can make out clearly drawn lines in pencil, portions of realistic faces and buildings, all in black and white. Kurt turns, and must notice him looking.

“Oh, ignore those. I just do it to practice.” He stands on his tiptoes to retrieve a bag of coffee from an upper shelf.

“They’re good,” Blaine states, with a fair amount of confidence in his assessment. He’s no artist, but Kurt clearly has talent.

“Thank you,” Kurt replies, modestly averting his eyes while he measures out spoonfuls into a filter. “I used to want to be a fashion designer, but then I started drawing other things and now… well, it’s a lot easier to make a living doing what I do than it is simply doing art. Besides, I’m not sure if I’d have the creativity.” He tips the spoon, letting the grounds sprinkle downwards.

Blaine nods.

“What about you?” Kurt questions. “Are you just really into vegetation, or is there a story behind it?”

Blaine laughs to himself. “I actually used to work at the store part-time in high school. Then I went to college for business, and when I heard the old owner was retiring, I took a risk and decided to buy it.”

“Ooh. Adventurous.” Kurt flips on the coffee maker and walks over to Blaine, standing across from him. He presses his hips against the counter, resting his elbows on it and letting their fingers brush. “How’s that working out for you?”

“Great, actually. I like what I do a lot.”

“That’s wonderful.”

Blaine watches Kurt smile and drift a little bit closer across the surface between them, close enough that Blaine can make out the scent of his soap and see the individual strands of his flawless, almond-colored hair. It draws him in, and with a small boost provided by his arms, he surges forward and bridges the gap between them with a kiss.

Kurt hums with pleasant surprise, probably taken aback by Blaine’s audacity since he’s been pretty timid all night. But there’s just something about kissing Kurt that feels right, and Blaine’s not afraid to cross some of his usual social barriers to experience that clicking-into-place it brings him.

He reaches up, lets his thumb drift across Kurt’s jaw where he’s smoothly-shaven. He wonders what it would feel like to kiss Kurt in the morning, and feel the scratch of stubble before he was the chance to get rid of it. He wonders if Kurt’s just as pretty after sleep, or if the night makes him messy-haired and bleary the way it does Blaine.

Kurt draws Blaine’s bottom lip between his teeth, a small, biting pull that nearly makes Blaine groan. He’s not sure that this sort of contact is something he’s missed, or something else completely new to him—maybe a little bit of both. Either way, he tilts into it, embracing every tiny movement of Kurt’s mouth parting against his.

He thinks about how he could do this forever.

But, unfortunately, they separate. Kurt’s gaze lingers, one corner of his mouth twitching in what seems to happy consideration. Blaine hopes he isn’t wrong about that. “Coffee,” Kurt says vaguely, like he’s reminding himself. He retreats to get them their cups.

When he returns, he sets down two mugs, and then gets sugar and milk to offer, though he begins sipping at his own drink without adding any.

Blaine looks down, cupping his hands over the ceramic, feeling the almost-too-hot heat through its surface. It’s almost a full minute, and he’s beginning to feel a tingle of nervousness at the way it’s grown quiet in the room, and there’s the slightest hint of panic that his own excitement about the night doesn’t match up with what the man across from him is experiencing.

Blaine knows he can be a boring person—his brother teases him about it whenever they see each other. He likes things neat and clear-cut, but knows that sometimes that isn’t what others are looking for. Especially people like Kurt, who seems to hold on to moments with a loose grip. While at dinner, he’d told Blaine stories—about travelling to Seattle on a whim once as a teenager. About renting his apartment without having been to New York to see it first—the thrill of not  _knowing_ how things would turn out, but diving in headfirst anyway. Blaine isn’t like that, at least not all the time. Sometimes he’d like to be, but then he returns home, comfortable in the familiarity, and it reminds him that he  _likes_ being content. Perhaps Kurt can already discern this.

Blaine takes a long sip of his coffee, and the steam makes his eyes water, but the warming effect is relatively pleasant. He sets it down, lets his fingers trace the rim and wipe a single droplet off of it. For a few seconds, Kurt watches him, and out of the corner of his eye Blaine can’t quite determine what lies behind his scrutiny, but he knows he needs to  _say_ something.

“Um… You’re having a good time, right?” Blaine asks, softer than he’d intended. He clears his throat. “You just seem kind of quiet, and I’m not sure if it’s because of me…”

Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up, and then he immediately looks apologetic. “Oh, no! I was just distracted. No, I’m having a great time. Really.” He chuckles, the sound easing some of the tension in Blaine’s posture. Kurt reaches out and covers Blaine’s hand with his own. “I’m so sorry. I was seriously just reflecting on how happy I am that you’re here.”

He smiles, and Blaine feels himself return it. A warmth much deeper than one from coffee spreads though him. “Thank god. I thought maybe I’d freaked you out.”

Kurt laughs again. “Blaine, you’re an adorable guy who sells  _flowers_ for a living. I’ve met a lot of people, and I don’t think you could freak me out if you tried.” He squeezes Blaine’s hand. “We’re neighbors, after all. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, and I don’t want you to.” Kurt levels him with a slightly more earnest expression, his eyes suddenly shining again.

Blaine pulse picks up a little, the smallest urge of optimism. He’s flattered and hopeful and… if he’s going to be completely honest, a tiny bit in love, which seems completely absurd but he can’t exactly help it. And Kurt just keeps  _smiling_ , with such friendly affection that it urges his heart to beat even faster.  _Twitterpated_ , he thinks, the silly word coming to mind, and he’d laugh if it wasn’t so completely accurate to was he was feeling.

“Good. Because I really like you, Kurt.” It’s an understatement, and maybe Blaine will be able to express the entirety of his emotions out loud someday, but right now he senses that it’s enough.

Kurt lips curl further upwards, making creases in the corners of his eyes—Blaine has no trouble deciphering  _this_ happiness. There’s a beat, and then Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine one more time, soft and chaste, but lingering, leaving the impression of sensation behind when he pulls back.

“I like you too, Blaine,” he says, voice low, and for once, Blaine Anderson is  _so_ relieved that he’s not home in his cozy apartment, no matter how familiar it feels, because  _this…_

This is, without a doubt, one million times better.


End file.
